The almighty smallest!
by invaderscene411
Summary: Zim notices he is to short to do the things he wants to do, that includes rulling over the Earth. He tries to make a machine that will make him taller but, he ends up shorter insted. the only way to get back to his normal hight is by eating Gir's waffles.


**Author's note: okay sorry there is a bit of ZAGR in this but that is just to get my point across. Its only there for the beginning! So sorry it's not what I normally write about any way! Enjoy please review! I will admit though ZAGR kind of makes sense to me. Just saying…**

Zim and Gaz are walking around at the fair that comes around once a year. Gaz walks around with her GS2 and Zim watches all the people that walk by him. Gaz looks up from her game and sees a huge drop tower. She looks happy for a second, then looks back down at her game. She nudges Zim's shoulder to get his attention.

Zim: What?

Gaz: Come on. I'm going on the drop tower and you're coming with me.

Zim: The what?

Gaz: The drop tower, haven't you ever been to a fair before? Now let's go.

Gaz and Zim walk over to the tower and are stopped by a worker.

Worker person: I don't think so.

Zim and Gaz: WHAT!

Worker person: I don't think your tall enough.

Zim: I am tall enough! I AM ZIIIIM!

Gaz: whatever…

Worker person: Stand in front of the sign then.

Zim and Gaz look over at a sign. The kind you see with the "you must be this tall to ride" thing on it.

Zim: Is that all? Well this should be easy!

Gaz stands in front of the sign.

Worker person: yeh you're tall enough. Go on ahead.

. She continues on with the rest of the line. Zim walks up in front of the sign.

Worker person: oh, I'm sorry. You're not tall enough. You're going to have to wait for your friend back here.

Zim: WHAT! Zim, not tall enough! Impossible!

Worker person: Look I said I was sorry! God!

Zim: Do not question Ziiiiim!

Worker person: but I didn't ask a question…

Zim: oh you didn't? well then, never mind then…

Worker person: now just go to the back of the line.

LATER THAT DAY AT ZIM'S BASE HOUSE THING

Gir is sitting on the couch while Zim walks, thinking about the fair that day.

Zim: I need to be taller to do things I want to do? Really?

Gir: What you say!

Zim: And there are a lot of things I want to do.

Gir: What was that! I can't hear you!

Zim: That includes ruling over the Earth!

Gir: Hmmm?

Zim: I will have to fix this problem!

Gir: That's better. I can hear you now!

Zim: Yes I will RULE!

Gir: YAAAAAAAA! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!

Zim: yes, well sense I don't have any more Irken equipment left I will just have to use whatever I can find laying around. I'm guessing it will take about it will take me hmm, about 2 hour to do it.

2 HOURS LATER

Zim stands in front of a machine that looks like it was made from his "kitchen" appliances and duct tape. Zim steps back to look at his work.

Zim: ah, looks nice right Gir?

Gir: IT LOOKS BROKEN!

Zim: Well Gir its not! It should work.

Zim steps in to machine and it turns on.

Gir: I'm gonna go make me some waffles!

Zim steps out of the machine thing. He looks much shorter than before. He walks into the kitchen.

Zim: I know Gir. I look much taller than before.

Gir: you not my master!

Zim: yes, Gir I knew it would confuse you! But yes it's me. Zim!

Gir: YOU'RE TO SHORT TO BE MY MASTA!

Zim: What short! Gir I'm taller not shorter!

Gir gets up and walks over to Zim. Gir is taller than Zim now.

Gir: You to small! You not my masta! You want some waffles!

Zim: What happened? Stupid human technology!

Gir: YOU WANNA WAFFLE!

Zim: uhg, no Gir no waffles right now.

Gir: AAAAAAA! EAT – THE – WAFFLE!

Zim: okay I will try one already!

Gir: yah, here you go!

Zim eats the waffle and gets a little bit taller, he doesn't notice, but Gir does. Gir stares at him.

Zim: Gir! What do you want!

Gir: YOU GETTIN TALLER!

Zim: what how!

Gir: You eatin' my waffle I think!

Zim: really whats in them?

Gir: uhh, THEY GET PEANUTS AND SOAP IN EM'!

Zim: uh, ew?  
>Gir: IT – GOT – BACON – SOAP – IN – EM'!<p>

Zim: alright then?

Zim continues eating the waffles getting taller and teller until he gets back to his normal height.

Gir: MY MASTA YOU BACK! I MISSED YOU!

Zim: what? Am I stuck at this height!

Zim eats a few more waffles.

Zim: Gir, how tall am I now?

Gir: You your normal tallness!

Zim: NOOOOOOO! AM I CURSED TO STAY THIS SMALL!

Gir: aw, Its okay. The waffles will make you feel better.

Zim: no Gir, you don't understand! How am I suppose to take over the Earth now?

Gir: Like before! WITH WAFFLES!

Zim: I never tried to take over the Earth with waffles?

Gir: oh…

Zim: oh well… I guess these waffles will have to do.

Gir: YAAAAAAHHHH!

THE END!


End file.
